SETE VIDAS - VIDA 1
by DWS
Summary: Dean sempre foi um macho acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas isso foi antes do TRICKSTER interferir em sua identidade sexual. Em VIDA 1, um Dean que você não conhece, O CAÇADOR DE UNHAS PINTADAS DE VERMELHO. AVISO: CROSS-DRESSING. Continuação de VIDA ZERO.
1. UM MENINO QUASE IGUAL AOS OUTROS

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 1**: O CAÇADOR DE UNHAS PINTADAS DE VERMELHO_

**vida 1** CAPÍTULO 1

UM MENINO QUASE IGUAL AOS OUTROS

.

* * *

**ANTES**

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO**)

Sam e Dean chegam na cidadezinha de La Grande, no estado americano do Oregon, para investigar um caso de fantasma vingativo e descobrem uma série de mortes associadas a bizarras coincidências.

Dean conclui que o Trickster é o responsável pelas mortes e decide romper o acordo que Sam fizera de não voltar a persegui-lo se ele trouxesse Dean de volta à vida (episódio 3x11).

O Trickster se irrita quando Dean insiste em dizer que vai detê-lo, diz que _NÃO GOSTA DA POSE DE MACHÃO _do Dean e avisa que isso _VAI MUDAR_.

.

Em termos de cronologia, esta fic se situa em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. Essa fic se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Pense nela como um episódio que não foi ao ar.

.

* * *

**AGORA**

.

– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente _viva_. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo.

Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03.

:

– Dean, porque você não dá nome aos bois? Você não quer ver _gente viva_. Você quer arrumar uma garota para passar a noite. Mas, acredite em mim. Vai ser muito mais fácil se você trocar de roupa.

– O que há de errado com as minhas rou .. pas?

Dean se vê no espelho e não acredita no que está vendo.

– Sam, eu estou vestido de MULHER. Como isso pode acontecer?

– Como assim EU ESTOU VESTIDO DE MULHER? Dean, você se veste de mulher desde que tinha 16 anos.

– EU? Você está dizendo que eu sou um TRAVESTI?

– Bem, você prefere dizer que é um _cross-dressing_.

– Eu ando por aí vestido de _cowgirl sado-masô_, combinando espartilho com babados, minissaia preta de couro e bota cano alto de franjinha?

– Isso quando a minissaia não é cor-de-rosa. Dean, o que é isso agora? Está zoando com a minha cara?

– Não. Se existe alguém aqui sendo zoado, esse alguém sou eu. E saiba que não estou achando a menor graça.

– Dean, você é meu irmão e eu te aceito como você é. Eu respeito suas escolhas. Se é assim que você se sente bem .. vestido dessa maneira ..

– Sam, ESSE NÃO SOU EU. EU NÃO SOU ASSIM. Você me conhece. Acredite em mim. Isso é coisa do _TRICKSTER_.

– O Trickster?

– É, o Trickster. Você sabe de quem eu estou falando, não sabe?

– Claro, já encontramos com ele duas vezes. Mas, você já era um _cross-dressing_ muito antes de termos encontrado o Trickster pela primeira vez.

– Sam, faz de conta que eu não sei de nada e me conta direitinho essa história de eu gostar de me vestir de mulher.

– Dean, você está bem? Caiu e bateu a cabeça? Está com febre?

– Sam. POR FAVOR. Mesmo que pareça não fazer sentido, me conta como e quando isso começou.

– Está bem. Não faz nenhum sentido, mas eu vou fazer o que você está me pedindo. Eu era bem pequeno, mas lembro bem porque isso me marcou. No começo, era só quando o pai estava fora, caçando. Você usava calcinha debaixo da cueca. Pintava as unhas dos pés de vermelho. Coisas que por sinal você faz até hoje. Lembro que o pai achava estranho ver você sempre de meias. Depois, você passou a dormir de baby-doll sempre que podia. Nem que fosse por baixo do moletom. Passou a usar cuecas somente nos dias em que tinha educação física ou algum jogo no colégio. Era inevitável que um dia o pai descobrisse. Uma vez ele voltou de uma caçada bem antes do que esperávamos e aí ..

– E aí .. o quê?

– Estava fazendo calor e ele pegou você dormindo só de baby-doll e calcinha e te deu uma surra. Eu nunca tinha visto o pai daquele jeito. Ele ficou transtornado. Ele nunca tinha batido na gente antes. Na hora, eu tive medo que ele matasse você. Mas, você enfrentou o pai. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos, a sua voz falhou algumas vezes no meio das frases. Mas, você foi até o fim. Disse ao pai que você não podia forçar ele a aceitar, mas que nada que ele fizesse ia fazer você deixar de ser o que é. Foi quando o pai disse que você nunca mais chegaria perto de mim.

– Ele me expulsou de casa?

– Não. Ele passou a levar você nas caçadas e a todos os lugares. Ficava o tempo todo de olho em você. Ele passou a escolher e comprar pessoalmente as roupas que você usava. Sempre neste estilo militar que você usa até hoje nas caçadas. E estava sempre de olho nas suas amizades. Ele achava que esse seu gosto por roupas femininas significava que você era homossexual. Não que você tivesse algum amigo mais chegado, era impossível mudando sempre de cidade. Enquanto isso, eu ficava longos períodos com o Bobby. Ou com a Ellen. Quando nos reuníamos, eu tinha que dormir no quarto do pai. E, finalmente, para nos manter afastados quando estávamos maiores, o pai deu força para que eu fizesse uma faculdade. Eu escolhi fazer o concurso para Stanford. Dediquei-me bastante aos estudos e passei.

– Então, foi o PAI que mandou você para Stanford?

– Ele não mandou. Ele sugeriu e deu força. Eu me empolguei com a idéia e acabei gostando. Eu queria uma vida normal. Uma família. Mais ainda depois que conheci a Jess. Então, aconteceu aquilo tudo com ela. O pai estava desaparecido. Você foi me buscar em Stanford e aqui estamos nós.

– Nós? Você e seu irmão travesti?

– É. Eu e meu irmão. Ponto.

– Sam, você disse que eu queria sair pra pegar uma GAROTA. Eu pego .. GAROTAS?

– Claro, Dean. Muitas.

– Ufa! Estava com medo da resposta. E eu pego essas MUITAS garotas vestido de cowgirl?

– Não. Claro que não. Geralmente você usa seu charme, leva a garota para o quarto, deixa a garota louca, diz que gosta de umas brincadeiras, sugere trocarem de roupas e aí você veste a calcinha da garota e fazem amor.

– Menos mal.

– Nem me diga.

– E quando é que eu saio vestido desta maneira?

– Em dias como hoje. Depois de uma caçada bem sucedida. Antes, ia comprometer o disfarce. Já pensou? A cowgirl apronta na noite em que chegou à cidade e apresenta no dia seguinte um distintivo do FBI e diz que veio fazer uma investigação?

– É, não ia ter nenhuma credibilidade.

– Ou, quando você está a fim de zoar, de arrumar confusão. Porque SEMPRE dá confusão.

– E porque eu faço essas coisas?

– É o que eu vivo me perguntando. Porque? Uma vez você me disse que sente necessidade de se mostrar como realmente é. Não como o mundo gostaria que você fosse.

– E já aconteceu de eu ter sido preso vestido de mulher?

– Muitas vezes.

– E?

– Sempre tem alguém que perde alguns dentes. Geralmente os outros preferem ficar sem a fama de ter apanhado de uma _drag queen_.

– _Cross-dressing_.

– Mas, costuma ser muito pior quando você é preso vestido de homem e descobrem na cadeia que você está usando calcinha e com as unhas pintadas. As brigas costumam ser mais sérias e normalmente quem sai ferido é você.

– Nunca aconteceu de juntarem dois ou três e .. você sabe .. sabe-o-que-eu-quero-dizer?

– Graça a Deus, até hoje NÃO. Mas, você sabe que vai acabar acontecendo se você não parar.

Dean respira fundo. Precisava de um tempo para absorver tudo aquilo. Parecia um pesadelo. Não era dele que Sam estava falando. Nem mesmo o Trickster podia mudá-lo tão completamente.

– Então somos caçadores?

– Como eu disse, o pai se empenhou muito em treinar você. E você me ensinou muita coisa neste último ano. Você é o melhor.

– Os outros caçadores sabem? Nossos amigos?

– Bobby e Ellen, com toda certeza. Eu não acredito que a Ellen tenha contado para a Jo, mas você sabe como ela é perspicaz. Já escutei algumas indiretas que me fazem acreditar que ela sabe. Os outros, eu não sei ao certo. Mas, acho que sabem. Acho que TODOS sabem. E tem também aqueles seus OUTROS amigos.

– OUTROS amigos?

– É, outros _cross-dressings_. O Chris, que é abertamente gay. Vocês às vezes saem, às vezes se reúnem pra ... CANTAR.

– CANTAR?

– Ao menos, é o que você conta. O que acontece de verdade nestes encontros eu não sei e nem sei se quero um dia saber. Você uma vez me disse que alguns desses amigos fazem covers de cantoras famosas. E que você também imita algumas, mas não tão bem quanto eles. Já vi você algumas vezes soltando a voz em falsete. Dean, jura que você esqueceu de tudo? Jura que não está só zoando com a minha cara?

– Juro. Eu juro que não estou brincando. Aliás, tudo isso me parece uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Além de não ter a menor graça. Bem que você me disse para esperar chumbo grosso. Droga. Não sei mais o que está acontecendo comigo. As coisas que eu estou sentindo. Eu estou aqui me segurando, mas está batendo uma vontade muito grande de chorar. Eu não quero, mas ..

Sam, constrangido, se afasta.

– Ah! Não fica assim. Detesto quando você fica depressivo. É impressionante ver como você se transforma nos intervalos das caçadas. Você deixa de ser o caçador frio e eficiente e vira esse homem sensível e emotivo, que chora por qualquer coisa. Parece que dentro de você existem duas pessoas diferentes. Eu juro que não entendo isso.

– _SENSÍVEL E EMOTIVO?_ Eu não sou sensível e emotivo PORRA NENHUMA. Agora mesmo é que eu não descanso até MATAR aquele desgraçado.

– Está falando do Trickster?

– Quem mais? Vamos, Sam. Vamos sair. Vamos atrás do desgraçado.

– Vestido assim?

– Não, claro que não. Eu tenho roupas de homem, não tenho?

– Você normalmente traz duas malas. A de homem é aquela.

.

– Pronto. 100% masculino.

– Mesmo? Esse perfume não é lá muito masculino. Está usando cueca?

– Pensando bem ... Não. Eu tirei a calcinha que estava usando. Mas, escolhi outra e vesti. É incrível. Foi no automático. Pareceu tão natural. A mesma coisa com o perfume. Eu costumo mesmo usar algo tão adocicado?

– Torço que daqui para a frente seja diferente, mas sei o quanto é difícil mudar velhos hábitos.

– NÃO SÃO VELHOS HÁBITOS.

– Tá. Já sei: o Trickster.

– Sam, você sabe que ele tem o poder de manipular a realidade.

– Mas, nesta escala? Da última vez que o vimos, ele fez um mesmo dia se repetir infinitas vezes. Não sabemos se afetou o mundo inteiro. Agora, se isso que estamos vivendo aqui for verdade, ele mudou toda a história da nossa família e a de todos com quem interagimos durante todos esses anos. Não é possível que ele tenha tanto poder.

– Ele pode simplesmente estar mexendo com nossas mentes. Estamos sonhando isto e o mundo continua exatamente como sempre foi. Ou, sou apenas eu que estou sonhando e você está seguro em algum outro lugar. Ou...

– Dean? Já chega! Vamos indo. Mas antes, é melhor você vestir uma cueca.

.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Nada de "**Brincalhão**". Detesto essa tradução. Trickster está mais para Trambiqueiro, Vigarista, **Trapaceiro**. Portanto, fica Triskster mesmo.

ESCLARECIMENTO: Dean apresenta o chamado travestismo heterossexual, um tipo de fetichismo de roupas. Dean permanece um hetero convicto.

IMPORTANTE:O autor não se responsabiliza pelas opiniões e preconceitos de seus personagens.

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Dean sempre foi um macho acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas isso foi antes do TRICKSTER interferir em sua identidade sexual.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim. Sete Vidas. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Muitos dos personagens coadjuvantes são criações originais minhas, mas permito que o Eric os utilize na série se ele assim desejar.

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTO: A leitura de SETE VIDAS-VIDA ZERO não é necessária para o entendimento dessa história. O resumo no início do capítulo (ANTES) traz as informações essenciais. Mas, se gostou do que leu aqui, se dê a chance de gostar também de VIDA ZERO.

VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO

* * *

23.09.2013


	2. TEM DIAS QUE O MELHOR É NEM SAIR DE CASA

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 1**: O CAÇADOR DE UNHAS PINTADAS DE VERMELHO_.

**vida 1** CAPÍTULO 2

TEM DIAS QUE O MELHOR É NEM SAIR DE CASA

.

* * *

.

O bar era exatamente como Dean lembrava, embora Sam jurasse que nunca estiveram ali antes. Careta, escuro, chocho e esfumaçado. O tipo de lugar onde o velho Dean costumava se sentir à vontade. Bebidas e mulheres baratas. Um longo balcão de bar, diversas mesas espalhadas pelo amplo salão, alvos para jogo de dardos, duas mesas de sinuca, uma jukebox próxima à entrada, um pequeno palco para shows no fundo e uma movimentada escada para um suspeito segundo andar. Faltavam uns brilhos, talvez uns espelhos.

Desta vez, no entanto, o que atraiu sua atenção foi o pequeno palco. Começou a se imaginar ali vestido de Diana Ross e cantando _I Will Survive_. De peruca loura, em um tom platinado, cílios postiços, salto agulha e um vestido branco bem colado ao corpo, todo de lantejoulas. E, à medida que a cena de desenrolava em sua mente, começava a cantarolar e a se remexer. Até levar uma cotovelada de Sam, para que deixasse de dar bandeira.

– Foco, Dean. Garotas.

_Déjà vu_. As pessoas no bar eram as mesmas, as coisas aconteciam da mesma maneira. Só ele estava diferente. Só ele podia alterar aquele roteiro. O Trickster provavelmente estava naquele bar. Ele não ia querer perder o espetáculo. Precisava descobrir com que aparência ele se escondia.

Sabia que devia estar empenhado em desmascarar o _FDP_, mas, por algum motivo, aquilo parecia ter cada vez menos importância. O maldito estava fazendo alguma coisa com ele.

Quanto mais Dean se esforçava para se lembrar de como as coisas deveriam ser, mais a lembrança do Trickster e de que aquilo tudo era uma realidade alterada lhe escapava. Aquela vida era cada vez mais a única vida de que se lembrava.

Aquela estava se tornando cada vez mais a única realidade existente.

Ao olhar em volta, sorrindo animado, não se lembrava mais do Trickster. Não se lembrava de já ter vivido aqueles momentos. Não se lembrava de ter tido algum dia outra vida. Sua atenção estava mais uma vez voltada apenas para o jogo de sedução. Mais uma vez tudo o que queria era arrumar uma companhia para a noite.

A maioria dos freqüentadores do bar era homem e poucas mulheres o animaram. Limitou a três candidatas o grande prêmio da noite: ele mesmo. Nisto, Dean não mudara nada. Ele ainda se achava.

.

A primeira era claramente uma profissional, madura, mas ainda atraente. Era sempre mais fácil com as profissionais. Sem tantos subterfúgios. Era só pagar um extra e elas não se importavam com a forma como você estivesse vestido ou as fantasias sexuais que quisesse experimentar.

A forma vulgar como ela se vestia, no entanto, o desanimava um pouco. Esperava que ela soubesse escolher melhor sua roupa de baixo. Ela certamente precisava que ele lhe desse umas boas dicas de maquiagem. Talvez ela pudesse fazer umas correções antes de começarem.

A segunda estava sozinha e parecia carente. Tinha uma idade indefinida e uma beleza exótica. Alguém que não passaria despercebida nem que quisesse. Dean tinha experiência suficiente para saber que não se tratava de uma profissional. Fazia o estilo diva inacessível. Classuda. Gestos aristocráticos. Vestida de forma impecável. Jóias discretas e de bom gosto. Com certeza, seu refinamento se estendia às roupas íntimas. Perdeu um tempo imaginando como seriam. Ela era alguém que claramente destoava daquele ambiente rústico e daquela cidade minúscula. Ela parecia existir num mundo à parte, diferente do das pessoas ao redor.

Reparou que muitas das mesas vizinhas à dela estavam vazias. Isso chamou sua atenção, já que o bar estava razoavelmente cheio. Devia haver algum mistério envolvendo aquela mulher. Num bar cheio de homens rudes e já meio bêbados, uma mulher tão bonita sem pretendentes podia indicar que era depressiva, problemática, chata ou tudo isso junto.

Embora a aura de mistério e refinamento o atraísse, ela era aquele tipo de mulher que costumava reagir de forma histérica quando ele revelava seus fetiches. Como se o fato dele ser não convencional roubasse algo que ela achava que merecia ter. Ia chamá-lo de _viado_ e expulsá-lo do quarto. Se resolvesse investir nela, teria que dar uma maneirada. Pelo menos da primeira vez.

Imaginou-se por um momento no lugar dela, usando aquele vestido maravilhoso. Fazendo gestos daquela forma ao mesmo tempo refinada e casual. Seria divertido imitá-la com um vestido parecido com aquele na próxima vez que encontrasse com Chris e Steve. Mas, ia precisar ensaiar bastante. Talvez devesse se arriscar com ela afinal de contas. Nem que fosse para aprender a fazer corretamente aqueles movimentos com as mãos.

A terceira era o sonho de consumo de qualquer homem. Jovem e linda, além de ter um jeito atirado e um sorriso sedutor. Não conseguia imaginar um corpo mais perfeito. Tinha toda a pinta de ser uma líder de torcida. Esse era um de seus fetiches. Transar com uma líder de torcida vestido de líder de torcida. Dar um show particular para ela mostrando como é que se usa os pompons.

Podia apostar que ela era romântica, embora disfarçasse fazendo a linha _garota má de família boa_. Pela jaqueta, via-se que o namorado era do time de football da faculdade local. A líder de torcida mais gostosa costuma fisgar o capitão do time. Clichê, mas costumava ser verdade. No entanto, parecia que as coisas não iam bem para o casal 20. Ela sorria, mas sua experiência com mulheres lhe dizia que ela estava se sentindo negligenciada e infeliz. Uma amargura no olhar que ela não conseguia disfarçar. Não seria nenhuma surpresa se o namorado não estivesse fazendo direito o dever de casa. Melhor assim. Isso facilitava as coisas para ele.

O namorado era bonitão e estava entretido conversando com outros dois fortões, que, pelas jaquetas, jogavam no mesmo time, o _Hunks Football Team_. Aparentemente os outros dois estavam sozinhos. Em caso de briga seriam três contra um, ou talvez três contra dois, se Sam achasse que precisava de ajuda. Sabia que os três não tinham a menor chance contra ele, mas a noite estava apenas começando. Era ainda muito cedo comprar briga. A última coisa que queria era acabar preso.

Mesmo assim, voltou a fazer contato visual com a _bad girl_. Pensando bem, ela merecia que ele entrasse numa briga por ela, sim. Isso e muito mais. Olhou como se pudesse ver por baixo das roupas da garota e gostou muito do que viu e mais ainda do que imaginou. É, decididamente ela merecia o grande prêmio. Como ele ficaria na calcinha que ela estava usando?

Viu que o olhar que lançou a fez ficar vermelha. Viu que ela olhou para o namorado e os amigos com medo deles terem percebido o quanto aquele olhar mexera com ela. Sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso.

Mas, antes de mais nada, precisava descolar alguma grana num jogo de sinuca. Estava a quase nenhum e ali não aceitariam o cartão de crédito clonado que tinha na carteira. Se ao final optasse por uma noite sem riscos com a profissa, ia precisar de grana. Muitas se aproveitavam da situação e cobravam dobrado.

.

A jukebox começou a tocar _Lucky Star_ da Madonna e isso pareceu um sinal para Dean se por em movimento.

Dean perdeu o primeiro jogo e ganhou apertado o segundo, como sempre fazia para aumentar as apostas para o terceiro e decisivo jogo. Já tinha analisado o jogo do adversário e o da outra dupla. Ninguém especialmente bom. E também não eram de arriscar muito, os valores em jogo eram baixos. Se fosse mesmo com a profissional, ia precisar chorar um desconto.

Dean estava entretido jogando e nem percebeu a aproximação de Ashley Madison.

– Ooooi.

Dean quase perdeu a concentração num momento decisivo. Era agora que ele fazia a caçapa e fechava a fatura embolsando US$ 85. Concentração. Tacada certeira. Bola preta na cesta.

– Agora sim. Ooi. Acho que foi você quem me deu sorte.

– Tenho certeza disto.

– Seus amiguinhos não vão sentir a sua falta?

– Duvido muito.

– Eu terminei aqui. O que acha de respirar um pouco de ar fresco?

– Acho ótimo.

– Saímos pela frente?

– Você sai na frente. Te encontro lá fora em cinco minutos.

Falou rapidamente com Sam, pedindo que lhe desse três horas. Voltaria para pegá-lo.

.

As coisas entre Dean e Ashley começaram a esquentar no momento em que os dois entraram no Impala e ela passou a mão ao longo da perna dele, acendendo-o. Naquele momento, um ainda não sabia o nome do outro. Nem se importavam com isso.

Depois de despistar Kyle e os amigos na estrada, seguiram tranqüilamente até o _Blue Mountains Motel_, onde Dean e Sam estavam registrados.

Quinze minutos depois, Dean abre a porta do quarto 212 do motel. Ele e Ashley caem agarrados na cama, antes mesmo da porta bater.

Nas preliminares, ambos ainda vestidos e luzes acesas, Dean parecia o Dean de sempre e agia como o Dean de sempre. Ash não era simplesmente bonita. Era QUENTE. Era atirada. Sabia incendiar um homem. Agia e reagia em sintonia com os movimentos de Dean. Estavam a caminho da segunda etapa, quando as roupas começam a ser retiradas. Para a grande maioria, o destino imediato das roupas é o que menos importa. Para uma minoria que inclui Dean, a posse das roupas do outro se mistura com o prazer e vestir essas peças é parte importante deste prazer. É a cereja do bolo.

Ashley surpreende Dean quanto inverte as posições e puxa sua cueca para baixo. Mas, surpresa mesmo quem tem é Ashley quando se depara com a calcinha de rendas que ele está usando por baixo da cueca.

– Que diabo..?

– Ash, eu posso explicar. Eu estou usando por zoação. Uma brincadeira. Uma .. aposta. Volta aqui, Ashley.

Ashley se veste apressada, sem querer escutar nenhum argumento, nenhum pedido para recomeçarem de forma diferente, sem querer escutar nada que saísse de sua boca. Ainda meio decomposta, sai do quarto e desce as escadas correndo, disposta a enfrentar o frio da noite e o que fosse preciso para ficar longe daquele pervertido.

Dean a alcança e implora para que entre no Impala. A estrada àquela hora era perigosa para uma garota. Jurou que a deixaria em segurança em sua casa. À vista da interestadual hostil e quase vazia Ashley aceita a carona, mas o trajeto transcorre num silêncio constrangedor.

Quando Ashley, chorando silenciosamente, tranca por dentro a porta de seu quarto e se joga na cama com o rosto voltado para o travesseiro, a única certeza que ela tem é que gostaria de riscar aquele dia horroroso da sua vida.

Só naquele momento se deu conta do risco que correu. Onde é que estava com a cabeça quando decidiu sair com um estranho? Tivera sorte, apesar de tudo. Dean até podia ser um pervertido, mas não forçara a barra e a trouxera em segurança como prometera. Estava tudo errado em sua vida. Precisava rever seus conceitos. Mais do que invejada, ela queria ser feliz. Dean fora um erro gigantesco, mas também já perdera tempo demais com Kyle Hayden.

.

Dean acompanha com os olhos, desapontado, Ashley sair do carro, batendo a porta do Impala com força; e entrar apressada no pequeno prédio em frente. Mais do que frustrado, estava triste. Deveria ter ficado na segurança do sexo pago e dos serviços acertados.

Vivia o pior dos mundos. Não era compreendido nem por homens, nem por homens gays, nem por mulheres. Era minoria mesmo entre as minorias. Chris, que era gay, não enfrentava tanta hostilidade. As pessoas sabiam o que esperar dele e ele sabia o que esperar das pessoas. Já ele, Dean, pegava as pessoas de surpresa. E quase sempre a surpresa era acompanhada de reações exageradas. Às vezes, violentas.

Antes que voltasse a ligar o carro, Dean escuta a sirene de um carro de polícia se aproximando. E, de um carro estacionado alguns metros à frente de onde havia parado, vê saírem Kyle Hayden, Owen Foley e Mark Levine.

La Grande era uma cidade de 12300 habitantes. A presença da Eastern Oregon University explicava a vida noturna agitada, mas no fundo La Grande era como qualquer cidade pequena. Desconfiada de estranhos.

.

Dean não chegou a se surpreender quando soube que o delegado da cidade era pai de Kyle Hayden e que o policial da viatura que o abordou era irmão de Mark Levine.

.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

1) A "cena do bar" é uma referência direta ao dia que se repete do episódio 3x11. Fica mais interessante para quem leu VIDA ZERO. Vai se repetir em outras VIDAS.

2) O Dean vestindo a calcinha da garota nas prévias da transa não é algo tão absurdo assim. É inclusive algo que ele próprio confessou que já fez. No episódio 5x04 (The End), ele precisa convencer sua versão futura de que é realmente Dean Winchester e, para isso, precisa contar algo que somente ele próprio saiba, algo que jamais contou para ninguém antes. Ele conta que numa transa vestiu a calcinha da garota e que gostou.

**IMPORTANTE**: O autor não se responsabiliza pelas opiniões e preconceitos de seus personagens.

* * *

25.09.2013


	3. IRMÃO A GENTE NÃO ESCOLHE

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 1**: O CAÇADOR DE UNHAS PINTADAS DE VERMELHO_

**vida 1** CAPÍTULO 3

IRMÃO A GENTE NÃO ESCOLHE

.

* * *

.

Sam ficou contente e triste quando entendeu o que acontecera. Viu quando Ashley abordou Dean e quando ela saiu, logo em seguida. Mais alguns minutos e foi a vez de Dean sair, pedindo que lhe desse três horas antes de voltar para o motel. Somando 1 e 1.

O contente era por conta da esperança de que tudo corresse bem e Dean estivesse feliz no dia seguinte.

O triste era por conta da quase certeza de que não seria assim.

Sabia que Dean podia ganhar a garota que quisesse. Ele sabia usar seu poder de sedução. O difícil era fazer o encontro chegar a um bom final. Mesmo quando a garota gostava do joguinho da troca de roupas no primeiro encontro, já achava menos engraçado na segunda vez. E aí, dificilmente pintava um terceiro encontro. Dean disfarçava a frustração com um sorriso cínico de quem não se importa, mas Sam sabia o quanto isso lhe doía.

Se acontecesse de Dean estar realmente interessado numa garota e levar um fora ou um gelo após o primeiro encontro, era certo que ele fosse pro bar mais barra pesada da cidade de mini-saia rosa. Era uma maneira de gritar pro mundo: MESMO VESTIDO DE MULHER, SOU MUITO MAIS MACHO QUE TODOS VOCÊS JUNTOS. QUEM VAI ME ENCARAR? E sempre havia alguém que pagava para ver. Quando Dean estava esgotado da briga com os valentões, os covardes atacavam como hienas. Quantas vezes Dean saiu ferido destas brigas sem sentido? Os homens podiam ser mais perigosos que os monstros.

E o que ele, Sam, podia fazer para proteger o irmão de seu próprio comportamento autodestrutivo? Buscar mudá-lo ou aceitá-lo como era e junto aceitar a possibilidade de um dia chorar sua morte? Dean era a única família que lhe restara.

Poucas horas antes, Sam havia repetido para Dean que o aceitava como ele era e que respeitava suas opções. Sam se esforçava para que aquelas afirmações refletissem seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas, a verdade é que tinha vergonha do irmão quando ele se mostrava como realmente era. Quando tirava a máscara e as roupas de caçador. Quando se mostrava na intimidade com as roupas que realmente gostava de usar. Ficava constrangido quando ele usava aquelas roupas, odiava quando ele estava com aqueles que escolhera como amigos.

Por mais que tentasse, Sam não entendia a compulsão que Dean tinha de vestir roupas femininas. Dean não era homossexual. Era assim tão difícil reprimir aquele desejo idiota? Perdera o convívio com o irmão por causa daquela mania.

Sam se importava - muito mais que admitia - com o que os outros pensavam do comportamento do irmão. Não conseguia afastar a sensação de que todos, em todos os lugares, sabiam o segredo dos Winchester. Que todos os seguiam com olhares e risinhos. Os olhares e os risinhos podiam ser condescendentes ou maldosos. Mas, estavam sempre lá. Sempre que Dean virava as costas. Sam gostaria de defender o irmão e dizer que nada daquilo era verdade. Mas, era. Se não fosse com seu irmão, talvez ele mesmo acompanhasse o coro de risos e deboches.

Sam lembrou-se da primeira vez. A vez em que Dean fora pego pelos colegas de ginásio com as unhas dos pés pintadas de vermelho. Foi no vestiário, quando todos trocavam de roupa para um jogo de _football_. O escândalo. As piadas. Os risos. Também ele, Sam, sofrera na pele as conseqüências. Odiou Dean por ele ser como era. Odiou Dean por tê-lo exposto daquela maneira.

A sorte é que nunca permaneciam muito tempo numa mesma cidade. Daquela vez, a estadia foi abreviada mais ainda por conta do episódio. Sam ficou impressionado com o autocontrole do pai. Mas, estava patente em seus olhos toda a decepção com o filho. Dean jurou que aquela fora a última vez. Jurou que ia mudar, que ia agir como qualquer garoto normal. Mas, não foi a última. Foi só a primeira vez.

O amor que Sam tinha pelo irmão mais velho, seu herói de infância, ia sendo erodido a cada constrangimento que passava. Evitava contato físico com o irmão. Dean dava um sorriso triste e fingia que estava tudo bem. Mas, ficava arrasado. Sam se culpava e depois culpava o irmão. Foi com alívio que recebeu a sugestão do pai para tentar uma faculdade. O desejo de ir para onde ninguém conhecesse o irmão, e não o julgasse por tabela, fez que se esforçasse ao máximo.

Conseguira. Deixara para trás Dean e os constrangimentos que sua presença lhe trazia. Nunca nem mesmo mencionou para Jessica ou para seus novos amigos de Stanford que tinha um irmão; e se apavorava com a possibilidade deles descobrirem.

Mas, nada de bom dura para sempre. Primeiro, Jessica. Depois, John. Quando o irmão foi buscá-lo em Stanford, a primeira coisa que pensou foi que o pesadelo ia recomeçar. Mas, achou que Dean merecia que ele ao menos tentasse. E ali estava ele: tentando reconstruir a relação com o irmão. Mas, Dean não facilitava. Sam começava a achar que ele não ia mudar nunca.

Enquanto caminhava pela estrada voltando para o motel, Sam pensou no estranho comportamento de Dean antes de irem para o bar. Sam gostaria muito de acreditar que tudo aquilo fosse mesmo uma brincadeira de mau gosto do Trickster.

Queria acreditar que, em algum outro lugar, existisse mesmo um Dean sexualmente realizado, com um irmão que não tivesse vergonha dele.

.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**: O autor não se responsabiliza pelas opiniões e preconceitos de seus personagens.

* * *

27.09.2013


	4. POLÍCIA PARA QUEM PRECISA DE POLÍCIA

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 1**: O CAÇADOR DE UNHAS PINTADAS DE VERMELHO_.

**vida 1** CAPÍTULO 4

POLÍCIA PARA QUEM PRECISA DE POLÍCIA

.

* * *

.

O carro de polícia parou de forma a bloquear a saída do Impala. Havia a alternativa de fugir de ré, mas Dean sabia não iria longe. Já tinham a placa do Impala, que, além disso, era um carro fácil de identificar. E, principalmente, ele não tinha feito nada. Não tinha nada a temer.

– Saia do carro, por favor.

Dean apóia as mãos no capô do Impala, abre as pernas e se submete à humilhante revista do policial. Kyle, Owen e Mark formam uma barreira e assumem uma atitude intimidadora, batendo o punho fechado na palma da outra mão, como que dando pequenos socos. Se Dean não tivesse confiança na própria capacidade de luta, teria todos os motivos para ficar assustado.

– Documentos!

Aquela era uma das raras ocasiões em que Dean estava com os documentos verdadeiros.

– Dean Winchester. Carteira de habilitação do Kansas. O que o traz a nossa cidade, Sr. Winchester?

– Estou só de passagem, policial. Estou indo para a California. Parei para pernoitar num motel próximo daqui na margem da Interestadual e sai para conhecer a vida noturna da cidade.

– E aproveitou para seduzir e raptar uma menor de idade.

– Opa, opa. Eu não raptei ninguém. Eu acabei de deixar uma garota, que NÃO É menor de idade, sã e salva, aqui mesmo, na residência dela, que fica neste prédio aqui em frente. Eu a conheci num bar, que por lei não permite a entrada de menores, e ela veio comigo por livre e espontânea vontade.

– O Sr. vai contar essa história para o delegado. Tem o direito de ficar em silêncio. Caso contrário, tudo que diga poderá ser usado contra você. Peço que não faça movimentos bruscos. Vou algemá-lo. Não ofereça resistência. Depois, faça o favor me acompanhar até a viatura policial.

– Policial, esses três estão de armação comigo. A garota de quem estamos falando estava no bar com ESSE sujeito aqui. Não é minha culpa se ele não teve COMPETÊNCIA para segurar a namorada.

Kyle vinha se segurando para não partir para cima do forasteiro que o havia humilhado tão profundamente na frente dos seus melhores amigos e surrá-lo sem piedade. Se aquela história se espalhasse, ia ser apontado na rua e chamado de corno por toda a cidade. O ultraje lançado na sua cara, na noite silenciosa de La Grande, aos gritos, para quem quisesse escutar, foi a gota d'água que faltava para que o sangue lhe subisse à cabeça e ele ficasse cego de ódio.

– Miserável. Eu vou arrebentar essa tua cara.

Kyle fecha os punhos e, descontrolado, parte para cima de Dean, que, mesmo algemado com mãos para trás e, portanto, sem condições de defesa, mantém a atitude desafiante.

Kyle é barrado pela reação rápida do policial Levine que se interpõe entre os dois, dando tempo para que Owen e Mark segurassem o amigo antes que ele fizesse uma besteira.

– CHEGA! Não pode agredi-lo. Ele está sob custódia.

Kyle estava inconformado. Levou ainda um bom tempo para que estivesse suficientemente calmo para que Mark e Owen o soltassem. Mark, então, puxa Kyle pelo braço e se afasta com ele. Os dois conversam em voz baixa à distância e quando voltam, Kyle já bem mais calmo. Mais que isso, sereno.

O policial olha firme para Mark, que não consegue sustentar o olhar do irmão policial por muito tempo.

– Todos para a delegacia.

– Policial, porque não chama a garota, o nome dela é Ashley, para contar o que aconteceu de verdade?

– A Srta. Madison será chamada para depor.

– Srta. Madison? Então é mesmo tudo uma armação. Se o Sr. Policial aqui conhece a garota, sabe muito bem que ela NÃO É menor de idade.

– Devo acrescentar desacato à autoridade e resistência à prisão às acusações de rapto e estupro de menor? Está cada vez mais encrencado, rapaz. Coisas RUINS costumam acontecer com estupradores na cadeia.

Dean vê quando o policial Levine, que até então mantinha uma expressão profissional de tira durão, dá uma piscadela de olhos para Kyle e vê em seguida os sorrisos nos rostos de todos. Kyle não chega a sorrir, mas seu rosto se descontrai. Dean faz menção de querer escapar, mas é agarrado e forçado a entrar no banco de trás da viatura por Mark e Owen, que entram em seguida na viatura, um em cada porta.

O policial Levine tranca o Impala e leva as chaves com ele para a delegacia.

Na delegacia, Dean vê, com desconfiança e preocupação, o policial de plantão cumprimentar Kyle como quem cumprimenta um velho amigo e a desenvoltura dos três amigos dentro da delegacia, agindo como se estivessem em casa.

O que Dean não escuta é a conversa entre o policial Levine e o irmão Mark.

– Eu devia é por vocês três na cela e liberar o forasteiro. Não pense que apoio vocês usarem a polícia para resolver seus probleminhas com namorada.

– Mas, não foi melhor assim? O Kyle se dá por satisfeito com o forasteiro pegando uma noite de cadeia e o assunto morre por aqui. A Ashley não agiu correto com ele. Ele está com o orgulho ferido. Quem estava no bar, viu que aconteceu algo. A mentalidade aqui é a de cidade pequena. Vão comentar. Se ele não faz nada e o povo sabe, ele fica desmoralizado na cidade. Se os dois partissem pra briga, sabe Deus o que podia acontecer. O Kyle é cabeça quente e o forasteiro é abusado como você mesmo viu. Acabava com um deles ou mesmo os dois machucados. Dessa forma, ao invés dos dois passarem a noite no hospital, o forasteiro passa a noite na cadeia, em segurança, e de manhã segue o caminho dele em paz.

– É, Mark. De repente, esta é mesmo a melhor solução. Já mandei colocarem o forasteiro na cela em que estão um bebum e um marido que deu uns tapas na mulher. Meu plantão já acabou e amanhã é minha folga, mas vou deixar a instrução para liberarem o tal Dean logo pela manhã. Vamos, levo você para casa.

.

Dean foi conduzido à cela e respira aliviado quando vê que ninguém ali oferece perigo. Deixaria para fazer o telefonema a que tinha direito legal após falar com o delegado. Quem sabe o delegado o liberava após uma preleção? Tentaria manter Sam fora daquela história.

.

Estava amanhecendo quando o policial carcereiro se dirige a Dean, que tentava dormir um pouco.

– Vamos até a sala de reconhecimento. Bastardo FDP. O pai da menor que você seqüestrou e estuprou num quarto de motel está aqui para prestar queixa e trouxe a garota para que ela faça o reconhecimento. A menina tem a idade da minha filha. Pedófilo. Não pense que você pode vir a esta cidade, aprontar uma dessas e sair numa boa.

– Eu NÃO forcei a garota. E ela NÃO É _de menor_. Qualquer um pode ver só de olhar.

– É muita cara de pau sua dizer que aquela menininha não é de menor. Cara, você vai ter sorte se pegar 30 anos. Muita mais sorte ainda se VIVER para cumprir a pena até o fim. Garanto que bonitinho assim você não vai ter uma vida tranqüila na penitenciária estadual.

Dean é novamente algemado, desta vez mãos e pés, e é levado à sala de reconhecimento, escoltado por dois policiais. Dean sente os olhares raivosos dos policiais da escolta voltados para ele.

Dean não quer acreditar que aquilo possa estar acontecendo com ele. Ele vê uma versão de Ashley com não mais de treze anos. A menina tem hematomas no rosto e nos braços e está com o vestido parcialmente rasgado. Quando ele entra na sala, a garota aponta para ele, grita para ele ficar longe dela e chora compulsivamente. O pior é que Dean sente veracidade no medo que a garota demonstrava. Se fosse a palavra dela contra a dele, ele não tinha qualquer chance.

O indignado pai da menina, clamando por justiça contra o pervertido que abusou da filha indefesa, é o Trickster em pessoa.

Dean não resiste ao impulso de partir pra cima do desgraçado e esganá-lo, mas as algemas fazem com que perca o equilíbrio. Dean só não caiu porque estava firmemente seguro pelos dois policiais.

Dean se debate buscando se libertar, mas não há como escapar dos policiais, que reagem com violência para mantê-lo parado. De repente, Dean percebe que toda a resistência cessou. Todos, à exceção dele mesmo e do Trickster estão como que congelados no tempo.

– E então, Dean? Lembra-se de mim? Quem foi que pegou quem?

– Você não vai se safar. Eu vou desmascarar você.

– Veremos. Para sua informação, fiz algumas mudanças no cenário, para dar mais dramaticidade ao enredo. A pequena Audrey aqui comigo é, na verdade, a irmãzinha da Ashley, a bela garota que nunca deixou o bar em que estava com o namorado Kyle para se encontrar você. Os pais das meninas - eu mesmo e a adorável Sra. Madison - ficamos esperando no carro, enquanto a doce e inocente Audrey ia até a porta do bar chamar a irmã para que todos voltássemos felizes para casa. Ela seguia em direção à porta do bar quando um pervertido - VOCÊ, Dean - saiu do bar, agarrou-a pelo pulso e a fez entrar num velho Chevy Impala. Eu gritei desesperado por ajuda e os rapazes, velhos conhecidos da família, saíram do bar e foram em perseguição ao maníaco. A cena teve muitas testemunhas que vão contar o quanto você foi brutal ao arrastar a pobre menina.

– Ninguém pode ter visto NADA. NADA disso aconteceu.

– Está enganado, Dean. Foi exatamente assim que aconteceu. Muito em breve até mesmo VOCÊ vai lembrar que foi assim que aconteceu. Talvez você também lembre que a pequena Audrey tinha os olhos completamente negros, mas isso somente você viu.

– Maldito.

– Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, não se surpreenda se, ao voltar para a carceragem, encontrar novos companheiros de cela. Gente barra pesada, que realmente merece estar atrás das grades. Os três grandalhões de cabeça raspada e tatuagens de suásticas se dizem supremacistas brancos. São neonazistas que tentam esconder deles mesmos suas próprias tendências homossexuais realizando atos homofóbicos violentos. Estão presos porque literalmente surraram até a morte um carinha que viram dar um selinho no namorado em público. E não se esqueça, Dean, que você está novamente de calcinha cor-de-rosa.

.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**: O autor não se responsabiliza pelas opiniões e preconceitos de seus personagens.

* * *

29.09.2013


	5. CARNE FRESCA NO PEDAÇO

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 1**: O CAÇADOR DE UNHAS PINTADAS DE VERMELHO_

**vida 1** CAPÍTULO 5

CARNE FRESCA NO PEDAÇO

.

* * *

.

Dean engoliu em seco quando foi empurrado de volta para a cela. O Trickster não mentira. Três brutamontes. Dean sente os olhares sobre si. Pareciam despi-lo. Predadores. Se não saísse dali rápido estaria perdido.

– Pode entrar. Não precisa ter medo de nós, garoto bonito.

– Nós somos caras legais. Você vai precisar de amigos aqui dentro, garoto.

– Fazemos amizades rápido. Você vai ver como logo seremos amigos ÍNTIMOS. MUITO íntimos.

Os três caem na gargalhada.

Dean sabia que podia dar conta dos três. Uma vez. Talvez duas. Mas também sabia que não podia vencer. Se eles resolvessem forçar a barra, não escaparia incólume da primeira noite.

Formavam uma gangue. Surrar um não manteria os outros dois afastados, muito pelo contrário. Não havia um elo mais fraco, os três se equivaliam. Não via como podia jogar uns contra os outros. Estava ferrado.

Como Dean permanecia recostado às grades, os três se levantaram e se aproximaram, cercando Dean. Dean manteve o olhar, encarando o que se colocara à sua frente, tentando mostrar que não tinha medo.

– O garoto bonito é corajoso. Gosto disso.

– Rapazes, mostrem educação. Apresentem-se para o Sr...?

– Dean.

– Dean! Um nome bonito. Dean-lícia. Combina com você. Eu sou o Bill. _Killer_ Bill.

– _Big_ Jay, muito prazer. Mais tarde eu mostro pra você o _BIG_.

Big Jay começou a gargalhar da própria piada infame e, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Dean, sussurra com o rosto quase grudado no rosto de Dean:

– Sacou, garoto?

Dean mostrou os dentes num sorriso artificial, segurou a mão em seu ombro, a retirou com firmeza, porém sem ser brusco, aproximou ainda mais o rosto do rosto de Big Jay, e falou, rezando para a voz sair firme:

– Não. NÃO saquei.

É a vez de Killer Bill e do terceiro, _Jaws_, que ainda não se apresentara, caírem na gargalhada.

– Gostei de você, garoto. Com esse rostinho de menina e enfrentando assim nosso amigo Big Jay.

– É, Big Jay. Você não é mais o mesmo. Agora qualquer um chega aqui e vai logo curtindo com a tua cara. Daqui a pouco, ele está te chamando de PALHAÇO.

Big Jay segura firme o rosto Dean pelo queixo e fala com um riso debochado no rosto:

– Isso é porque ele ainda não me conhece direito. Mas, vai conhecer. E vai gostar. Assim como eu sei que vou gostar. Garoto, Vai ser um prazer enorme conhecê-lo. Deanlícia.

Big Jay pronuncia Deanlícia de forma bem insinuante, secando Dean com os olhos e depois molhando os lábios com a língua de forma bem vulgar. Os outros dois voltam a cair na gargalhada. Dean mantém a pose, mas começa a sucumbir ao pânico.

.

O depoimento para o delegado Hayden transcorreu da pior maneira possível. O que menos contava era ele ser pai de Kyle, o namorado ultrajado. Ele era também o PADRINHO da doce Audrey. Parecia que a qualquer momento o homem ia esquecer que, como delegado, tinha que preservar a integridade física de quem quer que estivesse preso sob sua custódia, não importa o quê tivesse feito. Parecia que ele próprio ia partir para a agressão física. Fazer justiça com as próprisa mãos. Dean começava a perder as esperanças que aquilo fosse terminar bem.

De volta à cela, os minutos se arrastam. Mas, mesmo assim, a manhã dá lugar à tarde e a tarde avança rumo à noite. Por todo esse tempo, a tortura continuava, com piadinhas e insinuações, ora sutis, ora grosseiras. E toques e brincadeiras rudes. Uma prévia do Inferno que muito em breve Dean conheceria de perto.

A cela dispunha de um vaso sanitário. Cada um deles já o usara em horários diferentes. Dean estava apertado, mas sabia que baixar o zíper e expor a calcinha seria assinar sua sentença de morte. As coisas só não estavam piores porque mantivera a cabeça erguida e ganhara um mínimo de respeito. Se perdesse esse pouco de respeito, seria trucidado.

Um guarda se aproxima da cela, chamando a atenção dos detentos. Ao levantar o quepe com o cassetete, Dean reconhece o Trickster, com um sorriso maldoso.

– Os rapazes já confraternizaram com o novo amigo?

– A confraternização vai ser logo mais, quando as luzes se apagarem.

Todos gargalharam, inclusive o Trickster.

– Dean, contou a seus novos amigos o que o trouxe aqui?

Dean olha para o Trickster com um olhar suplicante de NÃO, NÃO FAÇA ISSO.

– Vocês sabiam que o garotão aqui levou uma menininha BRANCA de 13 anos para um motel e a machucou MUUITO. Todos aqui na delegacia ficaram muito chocados. Alguns policiais comentaram há pouco que ficariam MUITO CONTENTES se alguém machucasse ele da mesma forma. Se ele descobrisse como é ser brutalizado por alguém muito mais forte sem chance de defesa.

Os três mais uma vez cercam Dean, e, desta vez, três pares de mãos o agarram firme. Dean se debate, mas percebe que é inútil. Não tem escapatória.

– Mas, eu vim aqui também para avisar a vocês que houve um probleminha no quadro de luz e que exatamente às 21:00 h, ou seja daqui a mais ou menos 1 minuto, a luz vai ser DESLIGADA por algumas HORAS. Por segurança, os guardas NÃO entrarão na carceragem ... MESMO QUE HAJA GRITOS. Portanto, JUÍZO rapazes.

– VOCÊ CONSEGUIU, DESGRAÇADO. ME CONDENOU.

As luzes se apagam.

– Ah! A menininha contou soluçando que o garotão tirou a roupa e ficou só de CAL-CI-NHA. Ele contou a vocês que está usando calcinha cor-de-rosa?

.

**O FIM** (POR ORA)

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Por ora, o destino do Dean da realidade 1 fica por conta da imaginação dos leitores. O que de fato aconteceu a seguir será mostrado apenas na segunda fase da fic, após o Dean da realidade zero viver suas SETE VIDAS.

**IMPORTANTE**: O autor não se responsabiliza pelas opiniões e preconceitos de seus personagens.

* * *

_**A SEGUIR**_

O Trickster cumpre a ameaça e lança Dean em sete realidades diferentes (SETE VIDAS). Dean se verá ocupando o corpo de versões alternativas suas cujas histórias de vida são muito diferentes de tudo que ele já viveu. E vai encontrar versões diferentes de Sam e de velhos amigos e inimigos. E também versões diferentes dos habitantes de La Grande que acabamos de conhecer.

Depois do Dean cross-dressing de _VIDA 1_, Dean se descobre _MULHER, ESPOSA E MÃE (E TAMBÉM UMA TREMENDA VADIA)_. Conheça em _VIDA 2, 'DIANA, A CAÇADORA'._

.

ESCLARECIMENTO: A leitura das outras VIDAS não é fundamental para o entendimento dessa história, mas é recomendado que as leia, já que as sete VIDAS são encadeadas e formam uma história maior.

* * *

**_PLANO DA OBRA_:**

_1) VIDA ZERO [ www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO ] __- já postada_

_2) VIDA 1 - fecha neste capítulo_

_3) VIDA 2 [ www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2 ] __- já postada_

_4) VIDA 3 [ www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 ] sendo postada - aguardo vocês_

_5) VIDA 4 E VIDA 5 POSTADAS SIMULTANEAMENTE_

_6) VIDA 6_

_7) VIDA 7_

* * *

02.10.2013

atualizado em 25.10.2013


End file.
